The present invention relates generally to operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of performing a downhole test of a subterranean formation.
In a typical well test known as a drill stem test, a drill string is installed in a well with specialized drill stem test equipment interconnected in the drill string. The purpose of the test is generally to evaluate the potential profitability of completing a particular formation or other zone of interest, and thereby producing hydrocarbons from the formation. Of course, if it is desired to inject fluid into the formation, then the purpose of the test may be to determine the feasibility of such an injection program.
In a typical drill stem test, fluids are flowed from the formation, through the drill string and to the earth's surface at various flow rates, and the drill string may be closed to flow therethrough at least once during the test. Unfortunately, the formation fluids have in the past been exhausted to the atmosphere during the test, or otherwise discharged to the environment, many times with hydrocarbons therein being burned off in a flare. It will be readily appreciated that this procedure presents not only environmental hazards, but safety hazards as well.
Therefore, it would be very advantageous to provide a method whereby a formation may be tested, without discharging hydrocarbons or other formation fluids to the environment, or without flowing the formation fluids to the earth's surface. It would also be advantageous to provide apparatus for use in performing the method.